Christmas
by Lunapokema
Summary: Holiday related shonen ai. Only has the rating because of a slightly suggestive scene with a candy cane... Short fic. HiruSena


Right, this fic started as one thing then changed into something else about halfway through the plotline (if there is one). So if you get confused we're all in the same boat 'cause I don't know what the fuck happened either. If this really sucks I'll re-write it. And God its such an ingenious title, huh? Kill me now. I just barely got in under the wire on this one. I'll post better stuff soon.

And the standard junk:

Disclaimer:

I don't own a damn thing!!!

And begin.

-----

Christmas

Hell. This holiday was hell. It had never bothered him before he'd met the fucking pipsqueak. He was content to be left alone and away from the noise. Now, Sena, despite being terrified of him, was gently trying to coax him into joining the group when they went out for whatever occassion.

And like an idiot, he had ended up developing some kind of puppy complex and now followed the brunette wherever he went. For christsake he even went shopping for gifts with the boy and offered to carry the bags like some pathetic boyfriend/husband you see women dragging around in malls.

It was enough to make him want to slam his head against the table. And that wasn't even the half of it. Not only did he have to deal with his own "feelings" and thoughts, but also with Sena's unintentional "please fuck me" actions.

One of which he was witnessing right now. The kuso chibi was eating, more like going down on, a candy cane. Sena had the length of it in his mouth and the curled tip would twirl every now and then as he sucked on it.

Practically drooling at the provocative sight, Hiruma would have killed half of the worlds population to take that candy's place. He picked up the mug of hot chocolate in front of him with the intention of tossing it back like a shot of tequila.

Maybe if he scalded his tongue, the pain would keep his mind off of his erection. Just to be safe, he took a tentative sip to test the temperature. Because seriously, who wants to permanently lose their ability to taste?

The sweet liquid hit his senses and he resisted the urge to flinch. It wasn't all that sugary, he just wasn't used to it. It was lukewarm. Damn.

"Hiruma-san, I thought you didn't like sweets?" The blonde glanced up at the younger boy, then back down at the mug.

"Thats true. I'm only drinking the damn stuff because you gave it to me." Sena blushed a light pink and shyly looked away, candy forgotton. Hiruma wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not.

"Ano, I think I should leave soon, it's getting late." The blonde glanced out the window, watching the snow fall at its own lazy pace, darkness behind it. Hiruma wondered what they had even stayed behind to do anyway. All he had done was stare at the brunette while said brunette kept him company.

Watching Sena stand and gather his already packed things before carrying the mugs over to the sink, Hiruma shoved his unused laptop into his bag and stood to follow him out. As it turns out, they were headed in the same direction.

It was probably a good thing that Hiruma had decided to foll... I mean coincidentally happen to be going the same way. Even with heavy coats it was freezing out and the falling snow didn't help. Worked like a cold shower, which made things less embarressing for Hiruma.

Noticing Sena shivering out of the corner of his eye Hiruma mentally debated whether or not to hold the boy against his side for warmth. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he slung an arm around the running back and pulled him close.

Ignoring Sena's questioning looks, Hiruma kept walking. After a few minutes of akward silence, Hiruma noticed the boy shifting and couldn't help feeling a sting of pleasure when Sena curled up into him instead of pulling away.

It didn't take long to reach the brunette's house, and Hiruma held on to this piece heaven as long as he could escorting the boy to his porch.

"Arigato, Hiruma-san you really didn't have to walk me all the way home." Sena was smiling and blushing. Hiruma reasoned that the kid's face was only flushed because of the cold weather. Christmas carols could be heard playing inside, a wreath hung on the door.

The music became louder when Sena opened the door and moved a little into the entryway. Hiruma was eyeing the decorations when he happened to glance up. What. The. Fuck. Was. That?! It couldn't be. Mistletoe? Yes, it was mistletoe, hanging right over the doorframe.

He quickly looked back down to see where they were standing, and yes, they were indeed standing beneath it. He gave the plant a dark look. Evil, fucking, little twig. Sena, curious about the random expressions on his sempai's face, followed the other's gaze until he too was on a similar train of thought, minus the cursing.

"Ah! I, um... we. Oh, this is so..." The petite boy turned into a stuttering mess as he blushed a unique shade of fushia. "Should we..."

Hiruma perked up at the timid suggestion. Did that mean Sena would let him...? Well, only one way to find out. Stepping forward, Hiruma held Sena's hip with his left hand and cupped the side of the boy's face with his right.

The blonde leaned down a little, pausing to see if it was okay. The younger male's eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head back a little more. Taking this as a positive sign, Hiruma closed the small gap between them, softly pressing their lips together.

He felt Sena's slender arms twine around his neck to pull him closer, and he happily obliged. After a few seconds they pulled apart, still only an inch away from each other. It didn't take more then a moment for them to resume the kiss.

This time it was more heated, passionate, as they clung to each other. Hiruma had wrapped his arms completely around Sena's waist and had taken complete dominance, licking and nipping at the brat's lips until he was allowed entrance to his mouth.

After mapping out his new territory he tried to persuade Sena's tongue to play a little bit more. The brunette was still bashful it seemed when it came to french kissing. The blonde slid one hand down a little further and daringly copped a feel.

Sena squeaked and pulled back looking rather shocked. It took Hiruma a few moments to realize that he should probably remove his hand. He refused to let go completely. It felt nice just standing close together. Oh, he did not just think that.

"I should get going. Night, fucking chibi." Feeling irked with himself, Hiruma let go of the brunette and hadn't even managed to turn around before small hands grasped his his coat.

"W-wait! I-it's probably a long walk back to your home, and it is very cold out. You're welcome to stay the night..." Sena pressed his face against the taller boy's chest and Hiruma couldn't believe his good luck. He thought for sure he'd fucked the whole thing up.

"Then lets go inside. You're shivering." Though Hiruma didn't think it had anything to do with the weather.

Owari

----

I hate this fic... ::shoots self::


End file.
